What Happened In The Malfoy's Basement
by RavenHarmony
Summary: Harry and Hermione are captured and trapped in the Malfoy's basement. What will happen when she tells him of her feelings for him and will he return her feelings, or will she have to show him how strong her love is first. sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Capture!

**A.N.: this is my first fanfic, so I hope you all like it. This story will be filled with LULs [thanks to one of my besties, you know who you are]. If I get anything wrong [including spelling], please say so because that is one of my pet Peeves. LUL! Get it? Peeves! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. **

'Huh', thought Hermione, 'where did he go?' she had just been following Harry down the hallway and now she couldn't see him anywhere. She wondered if she should go back to the dorm, but the thought of this possibly being a trap spurred her on. Her feelings for Harry had changed over the past few months, from a schoolgirl crush into something deeper, something that she denied herself to think about. This morning a letter had arrived for Harry. It was on scented pink paper and it was from a 'secret admirer' who wanted to meet Harry after dark.

*Crrrreeeeeaaaakkkkk*

Hermione started towards the sound, sure now of where she was going, knowing that there was only one other person out and about in the dark castle. She hurried towards the sound, and just managed to slip between the doors to the Room Of Requirement before they shut with a resounding bang. Hermione looked around the room, trying to find Harry, but she couldn't see him as it had changed into the overcrowded dumping grounds. She wondered briefly why someone would ask Harry to meet them here after hours. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

Hermione ran towards the sound. If Harry had been hurt she would never forgive herself. However, as she rounded the corner, two Deatheaters were bundling a tied up Harry into the Vanishing Cabinet while Malfoy stood off to the side, muttering about getting caught! She gasped, and Malfoy looked up sharply, searching for the source of the sound. Hermione cringed back behind the pile of junk but it was too late, Malfoy had seen her and he shouted 'Petrificus Totalus'. He walked over and stared down at her with a smug expression on his face.

'Well', he smirked, 'what have we got here? If you're trying to save Potter, you're too late.' Hermione glared at him and tried to kick his shin, but the spell was too strong. He picked up her arms and dragged her over to where the Deatheaters were standing, watching. 'Looks like we'll be bringing Granger too,' he said. They just stood there until he shouted at them that his father would make them regret their insolence. So Hermione was also tied up and shoved through the Vanishing Cabinet. She landed on a hard, cold floor and could just about see Harry's feet on the edge of her vision. The last thing Hermione saw before she fainted from fear was Lucius Malfoy glaring down at her.


	2. Huh?

**A.N: This is for you Kiwi! Don't kill me Aisling please! Also, I would like to thank nico2883 and Genises Prime for adding me to their favourite authors list! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters. **

Hermione sniffled and snuggled closer to Harry. They had been thrown into the dark, damp dungeon weeks ago and had gotten no food or water for several days. She had first sat down beside Harry a few hours ago and was absolutely terrified that the Deatheaters would come for them. However, she was close to Harry and the only thing that could make this better would be if he put his arms around her. Harry sighed. 'What's wrong Harry?', she asked, 'I mean, apart from the fact that we're trapped in the basement of a crazy Deatheater.' 'I was just thinking, there's this girl I like at Hogwarts, and I might never get to tell her how I feel about her.' Hermione's heart sank. She pulled away from Harry and vowed never to be so stupid again. She couldn't believe that she actually thought that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived could ever be more than a friend.

The door banged open and Malfoy barged in. Hermione felt a moment of shock at his presence before she realized the Christmas holidays had probably started a few days ago. Harry looked up and stiffened when he saw who it was. 'Don't worry, Potter, I'm just bringing you food,' he sneered, 'but now that I'm here, I might as well ask, how on earth did Granger let you go to the Room? 'I'm right here Malfoy', she croaked, 'and none the better for it either, but I let him go because I followed him secretly.' Realization dawned across Malfoy's face, and his familiar smirk appeared as he said 'You don't know who he thought that letter was from, do you? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day I knew something that you didn't. Well let me tell you, mudblood, you don't have a chance!'

Malfoy swaggered out of the dungeon, and slammed the door shut, laughing manically the whole way. Hermione's blood was boiling. Who did Harry like!? Why didn't she stand a chance!? Harry just got more and more confused, and he knew that soon he would have to ask Hermione what all that was about and why she was acting so strangely. A moment ago she had been sitting beside him and now she was on the other side of the dungeon sobbing. He went over and sat beside her.

'Mione, what's wrong, what made you upset?' 'Nothing', she sobbed,' go away, if you don't know then you are obviously a blind and deaf troll!' Harry had no idea what she was on about and offered her some bread, hoping she was just cranky from hunger, but instead of thanks all he got was another outburst. 'There you go again', she snapped, 'being all brave and gracious, well you can just quit it, I don't need your pity, because I am my own person!' 'Well', Harry retorted, 'maybe I'm trying to help because you're my friend and I don't like seeing you like this!' Hermione burst into tears again, utterly confusing Harry, so he gave her a hug, trying to clear the air between them. He was worried about her. She had been acting oddly since he had gotten the fake love letter he thought had been from his crush.

**A.N: Who should Harry's crush be; Cho or Ginny? Review to tell me what you think! Need to know so I can write the next chapter. **


	3. Reveal

**A.N.: Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry to everyone who said Ginny, but my friend threatened to keep talking like Gollum unless it was Cho. And trust me, she's actually insane enough to carry out that threat. + Her Gollum voice gives me a migraine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry or any of the other characters. **

Hermione was thinking about the letter again. It was all she had been thinking about for the past few hours. She felt sorry for snapping at Harry the day before but there was no way she was going to wake him up just to apologize. She would wait until he got up and then, maybe? Or should she try to make a sandwich for him out of the scraps of bread and food left on the floor for him first? She decided to try and make a sandwich, but when she had started she realized that it took up all the food. She sighed and figured that since seeing Harry with someone else would kill her anyway, she would give him all the food and just drink half of the filthy water.

She left the sandwich beside Harry and sat back down. Thinking of Hogwarts, her thoughts eventually turned back to the letter. She had snuck into his dorm and read it there, since he wouldn't show her at breakfast. Looking back on it now, she couldn't believe either of them had fallen for it.

Deer Harrykins,

_I wood luv it if you coud meat me in the_

_ Rooom of Reqirment. Come alone. Meat me their__ aftr dark._

Frum your secret admirer.

Thinking back, it was ridiculous, but they had fallen for it and now they had to face the consequences. Just then, Harry woke up and she smiled at him. No point in brooding about the past. Harry looked up at her, and seemed to be gathering the courage to say something. 'Hermione', he asked, rather nervously, 'You know the way yesterday I said there was a girl I liked, and that I might never get to tell her how I feel?' 'Yes', Hermione said, her heart leaping a little at his words, 'I remember.' 'Well', he continued, 'If I was trying to impress her, would getting us out of here help my case?' 'Yes', she replied, 'it would, as long as you didn't get hurt. But the easiest way would be to walk up to her in the common room and tell her how you feel.' 'Oh. Well I can't do that', he said, 'she's not a Gryffindor, she's a Ravenclaw.'

Hermione's face fell as her heart felt like it had been stomped on. Harry looked at her concernedly as she started to sob again. He gave her a hug, but she just pushed him away and told him to go comfort his stinking Ravenclaw. Harry couldn't understand Hermione's recent behaviour. First, she admitted to secretly following him, then Draco said she didn't have a chance, whatever that meant, and now, when she learned that he liked someone she burst into tears. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Hermione sitting up from where she had been lying on the floor. 'How is she better than me', she sniffed, 'is it Cho? Because if it is, sure she shares your hobbies, and she's prettier than I'll ever be, but I've liked you since, well, when you saved me from that troll in first year!' Suddenly it all fell into place for Harry. His face went red as he realized he was such an idiot for not seeing it before. 'I'm sorry Hermione, but you're my best friend, and I've never really thought of you any other way.' She burst into tears again as two Deatheaters came in and dragged Harry upstairs.

'NNNOOOOOOO', she cried, 'don't take him, take me, don't you dare hurt him!' The Deatheaters just laughed and kept dragging him away.

* * *

The door clanged open and the two Deatheaters threw Harry in. Hermione jumped up from where she had been crying and sprinted over to him. He was lying on his front and when she turned him over, his face was a bloody mess. She had heard him screaming upstairs earlier, but she didn't think it would be this bad. She gritted her teeth and set to work, using her half of the water to clean his wounds. When he finally regained consciousness, she was singing him a lullaby. He started to speak, but his chin was swollen and all Hermione could understand was a few words about house-elves.

'Dobby', he cried out suddenly, and with a loud *crack* Dobby appeared beside them. He looked horrified at the sight of Harry like this and Hermione lost no time in telling him the whole story, minus the bits about Cho. Dobby then explained that house-elf apparition was different, which was why he could reach them. They had just come up with a plan to apparate both her and Harry out when they heard footsteps approaching. Dobby ran off to the back of the dungeon, and then Hermione heard him apparate away again just as four Deatheaters walked in.

Two of them walked over and held Harry up by the arms while two did two did same to me. The other one calmly started to punch her in the face and soon Hermione felt her nose begin to bleed. Harry started shouting and then the Deatheater told him to shut up or he would put him under the Crucio curse. Harry spat at the man and as he pulled out his wand Hermione cried out and wrenched her arms away from her captors as she jumped to block Harry. At the same moment that the Crucio curse and two Stupefy spells from her captors hit her in the chest Dobby apparated back with the Order of the Phoenix.


	4. Fini!

**A.N.: Oooh! Hermione jumped in front of a Crucio curse for him…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters**

Hermione was on the ground, convulsing in pain while Harry sat distraught beside her. The battle raged on around him but he took no notice of it. He had eyes only for Hermione. He couldn't believe what she'd just done. What had she been thinking, that could kill her! When the battle was over and the Order had won, Harry was still sitting motionlessly beside Hermione. Sirius came over and laid his hand on his godson's shoulder. 'Come on, we'll move her to Grimmauld Place. She can recover there.' Harry stood up with Hermione in his arms and carried her over to where Dobby was waiting to apparate them out of the dungeon.

When they got to Grimmauld Place he went upstairs and gently laid her down on her bed. He still hadn't said anything to anyone, and as the days went by he didn't eat and didn't move from her side. Everyone was worried, but no one was more worried than Molly. She decided someone had to say something to him and that someone was her. It was the week after they were rescued when she said it to him. 'Harry, you've got to start eating. She would have recovered by now under normal circumstances, but it seems that she was giving you all the food. She's also very dehydrated Matching your condition to hers won't help her recover.' 'When we were in that dungeon she would try to make a sandwich for me out of the food that was left for us. Are you saying that she never had any!?' Harry exclaimed. 'I'm afraid not', Molly continued, 'but there's another thing too. She doesn't seem to want to wake up. She is consciously stopping her body from healing. Do you have any idea why she might be doing that?'

And so Harry told Molly the entire story, even what had happened when he was dragged upstairs and Hermione had been left in the dungeon. By the end of the story both he and Molly were crying and she gave him a hug as she said 'you have gone through so much!' Harry suddenly realized she might not want to wake up because he had a crush on another girl. But that was all it was, a crush on a pretty girl who probably didn't even know who he was. He really only had a crush on her because she was pretty. He suddenly realized how much he had hurt Hermione by asking her for advice. She must have thought that he was talking about her until he mentioned she was a Ravenclaw.

How could he have been so stupid to think that he didn't have feelings for Hermione. For God's sake he would do anything for her, and now that she was hurt he had stopped eating and wouldn't leave her. Molly looked at the brooding boy and decided to leave him alone for the moment. After the door closed behind her Harry jumped up and knelt beside the bed. 'Please, Hermione, wake up. Don't leave me here. I need you and I know you can do it. For God's sake, if you got a time-turner from the Ministry, surely you can do this. I need you. I love you.' During his speech Hermione had started stirring and when he said that she opened her eyes. Harry looked up at her and as their eyes met, they smiled at each other. 'I love you too Harry', she whispered, 'and don't you dare forget it.'

Since that day in Grimmauld Place, Harry and Hermione have been going out. They love each other more than Dobby loves socks.

**A.N.: I'm going to write a sequel but I'm going home today and my dad is going to put tons of restrictions on me regarding my computer so I won't be able to write and update so often. Soz.**


End file.
